


Everybody's Got History

by daydreamingstoryteller



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Past Relationship(s), sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamingstoryteller/pseuds/daydreamingstoryteller
Summary: Basically the GHC and their respective boyfriends/girlfriends all have complicated relationships and history with each other. (Something fun I just decided to write)





	Everybody's Got History

“You ready?” Marty asked, as he looked at Buffy.

“Yeah! Totally!” Buffy shrugged, but her voice sounded nervous.

“Come on Buffy, they’re your friends and well, it’s not like I haven’t met them already.” Marty reassured her – not that she ever needed reassurance, she _was_ the Slayer after all.

“Yea I know Marty, but like, it’s not just Andi and Cyrus anymore. The gang has now just expanded to include Jonah, and well, everyone else – like boyfriends, girlfriends, you know?”

“So, does that mean I’m part of the Good Hair Crew now?” Marty tried to joke to get Buffy to calm down.

“Woah, hold your horses cowboy. You are not at our level yet. To be honest, the GHC is still just me, Andi, Cyrus and Jonah. The rest of you are just honorary members.” Buffy snarked back.

“Well, then let’s go meet the rest so that I can convince everyone that my hair is good enough to be part of the GHC.” Marty added as he grabbed a hold of Buffy’s hand.

They started to walk down the road to Andi’s house, when Buffy stopped short and turned to look at her boyfriend. “You’re trying to distract me aren’t you.” She asked out loud, realizing what he was doing.

Marty shrugged, not caring that he was caught. “Did it help?”

Buffy just sighed. “A little. But now I’m back to worrying.”

“It’s just your friends and us hanging out Buffy. It’ll be okay. Unless, you don’t want me to meet them?” Marty asked hesitantly. They only got together a week ago, and while he’s really happy with it, a part of him is still hung up over her rejecting him that first time around. He couldn’t help but feel a little insecure.

“No! I want you to meet them. I want to tell them that we’re dating and that you’re my boyfriend, it’s just that, well, we all have a very, complicated history with each other.”

“That’s not the full thing though right? You’re worried about something else.” Marty probed.

“Yea, well my ex-boyfriend, well my _only ex-boyfriend_ will also be there and I just, don’t want any more drama to come in between any of us.” She finally admitted. She knew Marty was just as competitive as her (even though she was the more so than him), so she was worried he might get jealous or … something.

As if reading her thoughts Marty replied, “I’m not going to be jealous Buffy. I’ve had previous relationships too you know?”

“I know but-“

“I promise, there won’t be any drama because of me okay? I already told you that once. We’re not like the rest. We won’t have drama. I promise.”

Buffy huffed. “Okay.”

“Good. Now, race you to Andi’s house?” He asks her.

Finally she smirks, and without giving him a chance, she starts running. “Try to catch up, boyfriend.”

“Oh you’re on, Slayer.” He calls out as he starts following her.

 

~~~

 

Buffy and Marty ran all the way to Andi’s house, but both of them were too busy laughing to care about who won the race. As they reached the door, the stopped to catch their breath. They heard the front door open and saw Cyrus standing there.

“Ah, I knew that it had to be the two of you, when I heard someone running over.” Cyrus exclaimed, proud of himself. “Another race?” He questioned, as he stepped aside to let them in.

“Well, you know her.” Marty chuckled, gesturing to Buffy.

“Hey!” Buffy said as she lightly slapped Marty in the head.

“Cyrus! Who’s that?” A voice cut into their conversation from the kitchen. Soon, they saw Amber walking out from the kitchen.

“Oh! Hey Buffy. Who’s this?” Amber asked.

“This is Marty! My uh”

“Wait, are you Amber, like the girl who was always mean to Andi, Amber?” Marty interrupted.

Amber frowned, at his words. “Yea um, I’m really not like that anymore.” She defended herself. She didn’t like to remember how awful she was to Andi.

“Oops.I guess I forgot to tell you on the way here because of everything else. We’re cool with Amber now.” Buffy told Marty, trying to not start any fights. She was already worried enough about Marty meeting Walker.

“Oh! Sorry, I just didn’t know but if you guys are cool then I’m good.” Marty replied, already noticing the frown on Buffy’s face. He didn’t want to worsen her good mood.

“Okay! Sooo how about we all just go to the living room, where we’ve got a pillow fort and movies set up!” Cyrus shouted, gently pushing Marty and Buffy to the room, as he tried to get everyone distracted from the awkwardness.

“Yea sure. Sorry Amber, I just wasn’t expecting to see you.”

“It’s fine. You were right anyway.” Amber said with a sad smile. Cyrus saw that, and grabbed her into a hug. She leaned into it and whispered thank you to him. Marty saw that, but decided that it wasn’t his place to say anything so he just walked with Buffy into the living room. Only, he stopped short when he saw who was helping Andi build the pillow fort. TJ Kippen.

He quickly glanced at Buffy, alarmed at what she’d do, but was more shocked to see her walk up to TJ and Andi and grab them both for hug.

“Okay, so Amber I can understand but TJ?” Marty thought. But only when everyone in the room froze and turned to look at him, did he realize that he’d actually said that out loud.

Buffy was the first to un-freeze and she immediately walked back to where Marty had frozen, at the entrance of the room. Cyrus and Amber were standing behind Marty and were clearly looking on in apprehension.

Buffy started rambling as soon as she got close to Marty. “Oh my god. I’m so stupid. I really should have told you before Marty, I just didn’t realize that you weren’t here when –“

“Buffy it’s okay. I think I owe him an apology too.” TJ interrupted. He looked worn and he anxiously ran a hand through his hair. Marty saw him glance behind him, to where he knew Cyrus and Amber were.

“No, Tj you shouldn’t have to-“ Andi started to say, but Tj shook his head.

“I think I need to Andi.” He said and he walked over to Marty, Buffy slightly slipped to the side, but stayed close by TJ, giving him moral support.

“So, Marty right? You tried out for the basketball team with Buffy?” He started slowly.

“Well yea, but I also had like four classes with your last year, not that you ever noticed.”

TJ flinched. He shut his eyes and took a breadth. “Yea, I don’t have an excuse for being shitty towards you and I’m sorry.”

Marty looked at TJ. The apology seemed sincere but Marty wasn’t convinced until he took a look at everyone else around, in the room. Andi, Cyrus and Amber looked apprehensive, like they were waiting to hear worst news possible. They really cared about TJ and that slightly surprised him. But then he looked at Buffy and he swore that he’d never seen her this close to pleading before. She locked eyes with him, and nodded. He looked back at TJ, and finally replied.

“Thanks. Apology accepted.” Everyone in the room collectively let out a sign of relief. “Besides, the fact that everyone in this room vouches for you already says a lot. Especially coming from Buffy since you did pretty much bully her everyday. So how about we just start over?” He asked.

He turned around to look at the rest and introduced himself out loud. “Hey guys, I’m Marty. Or well, Marty from the party as Buffy likes to call me.”

Buffy chuckled. TJ relaxed and with a smile on his face, he reached out to Marty, and they did a bro hug. “TJ. I’m Amb-“

“Andi’s boyfriend right? And Amber is Cyrus’s girlfriend?” Marty said and for what felt like the billionth time that day, everyone else in the room froze. This time Buffy really did have a deer-in-headlights expression on her face.

TJ was frozen in place, his hand still in the midst of a handshake with Marty. Andi was the first one to shake herself out of it, as she turned and not so subtly glared at Buffy.

“I thought you told him Buffy.” She hissed. Marty was really getting worried. It seemed like everything he said was turning into the wrong thing to say. Maybe Buffy did have a good reason to be worried about introducing him as her boyfriend.

“I- I’m sorry I slipped up and it slipped my mind Andi. I was going to but I just- didn’t know how to tell him, and I didn’t know if you guys were okay with him knowing.” Buffy honest-to-god stammered.

“But you brought him along and he’s here now.” Amber joined in. She had somehow moved closer to Andi without anyone noticing. Everyone tool turns glancing looking at each other. It felt as though they were trying to decide who was going to break the news to Marty.

Suddenly Marty had a thought. He didn’t want to believe it but it was the only thing that made sense, and the only thing that could have explained the situation, and Buffy’s reaction. He turned to look at Buffy, and this time it was him who had a bewildered look as he loudly asked, “No way! _TJ_ is your ex-boyfriend??”

“WHAT?” Four voices echoed.

“EW WHAT NO!” TJ shouted. His voice overlapped with Buffy’s who was shouting “GOD NO! TJ IS NOT MY EX!”

But then, another new voice cut through the silence that followed the outburst.

“No actually, that would be me.” Marty felt like he recognized that voice. He turned around to see Jonah and a boy he hadn’t seen in a long time.

“I’m Buffy’s ex-boyfriend. My name’s Walker but – you knew that already.” Walker said with a secretive smile.

“Walk?” Marty asked in a small voice. He couldn’t believe he was actually seeing him.

“Hey speedster. Remember me?”

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's obvious where this is going, and how Walker and Marty know each other ^^ (i have had this headcanon for FOREVER and i finally decided to write a fic about it! Pls tell me if it's good, ive never written Marty or Muffy before like this)
> 
>  
> 
> Sideblog: ifellintotyrushell  
> Come talk to me and send me prompts!


End file.
